Words Can't Describe
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Over the years, Dewey couldn't help but fall in love with his brother. It wasn't something he could easily describe, and he didn't care. (Pre-canon. One-shot.)


He didn't know when exactly he began to feel this way towards Huey.

Dewey only assumed it started when he was around nine, give or take, since that was when the young duck first noticed it. It didn't matter too much for when and how he first noticed it, though. All that he cared about was him. At first, he thought it was simple admiration. Just looking up to him as a great brother, as anyone would think.

It ended up being so much more than just that.

When he realized it, he just accepted it. He didn't panic, he didn't question any part of it, he just accepted how he felt. He didn't think of it as anything he should wonder about, like how or whether if it was right or wrong. The middle triplet only embraced the fact that he loved him.

Love wasn't something easily described, really. In fact, it was near impossible to do so. It would need the perfect words, and there was nothing perfect enough to describe it. He knew this, and that was considered fine by him to not explain it. Saying that he just loved him was okay for him. Why he felt that way or how didn't need to be explained at all.

He knew it was bad for him to like him in such a way, but he never knew why. He never knew how it could be anything wrong. It was only simple love to him. Although that may be the case, he never told anybody thus far. Nobody knew of how he felt. Taboo or not, he didn't feel the need to say anything about it to anyone.

As a couple of years went by, his attraction to him only got stronger. His fantasies and desires only grew into a much bigger flame. All he wished to do was at least hold his hand for most of the day. Waking up next to him to see the sunlight make his feathers glow was a thought that made him smile.

Just sleeping next to him in general was something that made him happy. Having nightmares didn't bug him as much as it normally would knowing that he'd be up in his arms in those nights. Every time it happened, he made sure he was in his arms as much as he could. He'd always have himself buried into Huey's chest during those times.

Looking at him always made his heart skip at least one beat. He loved a lot of things about him. How intelligent he was, how resourceful he could be, how he was logical, how soft his feathers felt, his gorgeous dark crimson eyes, nearly just about everything he could think of.

If he could, he would give Huey an entire list detailing what he loved about him and what made his heart stop. The way he snorted whenever he laughed, how neat he was, how messy his hair could be in the mornings, he could go on and on.

There were things about him he didn't like too much, like how he was overly cautious being one example, but that was what made him Huey. It wasn't something he wished to change for anything in the world. Not even the tiniest part of him did he want to get rid of, no matter how much he disliked it.

If he was able to, he'd be alone with him all day, even if it was just for one day. One day would be better than nothing at all for him. He'd give him lots of kisses, flirt with him so much, and-

"Yo, Dewford, you good?" Louie asked.

That snapped him out of his daydreaming state. His smile faded away upon returning to reality. Dewey turned to look at Louie, who was sitting right next to him. He had one eyebrow raised as he stared at him.

He looked puzzled and worried about his being in his head like that. It was understandable, as he was never like that, at least not around anyone who was awake.

"Yep, I'm completely fine!" Dewey said, closing his eyes.

He laid his back onto the couch they were on. He crossed his arms as he did so. He opened them, seeing Huey all the way across from where they were. His smile returned to his beak. In the corner of his eye, he noticed how Louie looked at Huey and then back at him.

He crossed his arms. "No, something's up. What's going on? Are you sure you're doing okay today?"

Dewey slouched again as he sighed happily. He moved his eyes towards Louie, who was awaiting his answer. He supposed it couldn't hurt to tell him about it. He pulled Louie as close as he possibly could.

"I have a crush on him." Dewey whispered.

He pulled away from his younger brother. Louie only stared at him with his eyes widened. He slowly looked back at their older brother. After processing that information, he nodded as he had a look on his face that basically said 'huh, interesting'.

Louie immediately looked back afterwards. Dewey then looked at Huey once again. He felt his face grow a little hot. He laid his hands in between his knees. His breath noticeably became a little heavier.

"You haven't told anyone about this, right?" He whispered.

"Nerp...!" He chirped quietly. "You're the first one I've told so far."

"Well, it's best if you don't. You do realize this isn't exactly... Accepted by society, right? That it's considered 'bad' and 'disgusting'?"

"I don't care."

Dewey put his elbow on the arm of the couch, resting on his hand. He turned his head towards the television in front of them. Huey went into a different room, so he decided to look back at Louie.

Louie only rolled his eyes at his response. Despite that, he patted his back. Dewey's eyebrow raised while the other lowered. His mouth slightly opened, as if he wanted to say something about it.

"Even though it's considered morally wrong, I'll help you get with him." He whispered.

Dewey's confusion slowly melted away. He then had the biggest smile on his face. His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. He couldn't feel more overjoyed if he could. He quickly hugged him. Louie hugged back as Dewey thanked him about a few times.

He stopped smiling. Something immediately came into his mind. Then he pulled away quickly and looked at his brother.

"Hold on a minute, Lou. Are you _actually_ gonna help me, or are you gonna be sitting on the side only supporting me?" Dewey questioned, not believing him entirely.

"Dewford, do you truly doubt me? What would make you think I wouldn't want to help my dear brother?" Louie replied, trying to sound oh-so innocent.

"Because you and I both know that you're pretty lazy and you won't really do much." Dewey said.

Louie only stared at him, blinking a few times. " _Yeah_ , I can't exactly deny that I _am_ lazy. But, I _will_ help you, no doubt about it!" He said with a lot of confidence.

Dewey pulled him into another embrace. It wasn't a hug that lasted too long, as he pulled away a few seconds later. They turn their attention to the television. Both watched whatever was on for a few minutes.

"Guys," Huey started, getting Dewey and Louie's attention. "We're gonna have to heat up left-overs for dinner tonight. Uncle Donald's going to be working late again, so he won't be able to cook for us tonight."

Dewey and Louie groaned hearing that. They didn't like having to heat up the food from previous nights. It was better than no food at all, though, or even either one of the two younger triplets trying to cook.

For Dewey, Donald being gone was partially a good thing. While it wasn't too likely it was going to happen that night, he could do anything he wanted. If he wanted to, he could confess how he felt right then and there. Donald wouldn't get in the way if he did, since he was out still.

Although, despite that chance being open, he was going to wait for the right time. He didn't feel too ready to do so just yet. Any time would be just fine, but it was something he wanted to do when they were alone. It would be better if nobody was there to interrupt there.

When it was time, he'd make the first move.

* * *

A/N: Well, this took way longer than it should've, with it being in the works for a couple of weeks. It shouldn't have been as hard as it was to write this whole thing. Oh well, I got it done now ha. I would've made this a two-shot, showing Huey's side of this whole thing, but I felt like it would be better if I kept that for the remake of Fallin' For You, whenever that's gonna happen pfff-

While I was writing, I was pretty much thinking of changing the title to Too Young, as I was listening to that song by Sabrina Carpenter for a bit of motivation and inspiration, but I decided not to. Like with a lot of other stories, I feel like the title I was gonna have it as, whether it'd be changing it or it was the original title, would be better for another story sometime in the future. In other words with that song, I basically got another song I can add to the playlist for this ship ha. Okay I'm just rambling with whatever comes into my head now-

"Ok I'll check out Quack Pack! And Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 is over so I've been crying almost every night because it's being replaced by something that I don't think is that good because it reminds me of Sonic Boom the cartoon and it's so different from the original cartoons! And I think it was that show that stopped me from self-harming before but I didn't out about the show until three years after it came out! Ha ha ha! But it's fine, I'm completely over it! *starts crying uncontrollably*" -ComputerCandy.

Aww, well I'm right here for you dude. I've seen promos for the show and I'm not sure how I feel about it, I'll admit, but it might be good for all we know. It's probably meant to be a sort of alternate universe, like a what-if Ralph was the leader kinda thing, but I don't know I'm no expert about this one. But I mean, you still have the other cartoons to watch. Yeah there's no new episodes, as far as I'm aware of since I haven't caught up with TMNT 2012 at all yet, but it's still there.

Probably not the best thing to respond with, but I'm trying my best y'know? But I hope you enjoy watching Quack Pack whenever you get to it, dude.


End file.
